A numerical control (NC) lathe selects necessary unit processes according to a shape of a workpiece desired to be processed and tools required for each unit process while processing manufactured goods, and designs an application order of each unit process. An insertion order of a tool, which is to be called in an NC processing program, is determined according to an order of a unit process to be applied. In the NC processing program, a tool of a corresponding post of a tool rest is set to a location, at which processing is performed, by calling a number of the post, at which the tool required for a corresponding unit process among tools is installed in respective posts of the tool rest (turret) in advance. Then, a transfer of the tool rest and a rotation of a spindle are controlled according to a command of the NC processing program, so that desired processing is performed.
Accordingly, software for supporting writing of the NC processing program enables a user to conveniently select a tool in accordance with a designed process and disposes the selected tool on a tool rest. Further, the software for supporting writing of the NC processing program essentially needs to include a series of management functions, such as exchanging and removing a tool, and changing installation information about the tool.
Here, tool information, which the software for supporting writing of the NC processing program needs to manage, may be generally divided into two types of information. The first type of information is inherent information about a tool, such as a material, a shape, an application process, and a model name of a tool. The inherent information about a tool is not influenced by a machine tool in which the tool is installed. Further, the inherent information about the tool is not changed during use from an installation time of the tool on the tool rest to the end of a life of the tool. The second type of information is tool installation information of a tool machine, such as a number of a tool post, at which a tool is mounted, a number of a cutting knife, whether a coolant is supplied, a coolant supply method, a mounting direction of a tool, a rotation direction of a spindle, and classification information about an applied cutting knife, which is to be used in a step, in which a tool is installed in a tool rest of a tool machine and cutting processing is actually performed. Here, the tool installation information is changed according to performance or a characteristic of a machine tool, an attachment method of a tool according to a workpiece, a cutting method, and an abrasion level of a currently used tool, and the like. In order to write the NC program, it is necessary to determine accurate installation information about a tool, as well as inherent information about the tool. When the software for supporting writing of the NC processing program supports a function of conveniently referring to, setting, and changing all of the tool information if possible, the software for supporting writing of the NC processing program may be helpful to a user in terms of convenience, productivity, and reliability in manufacturing the NC program.
FIG. 1 is an example diagram of a tool management image applied to general software for supporting production of an NC processing program.
A registered tool list is displayed on a tool management image 100 of the software for supporting production of the NC processing program. Further, tools used in a processing process are divided by assigning numbers of tool posts, which have been installed or are to be installed, to tools, which need to be installed in turrets, in the tool list. The tool list represents inherent information and installation information about tools in a form of a table. The tool management image of the software for supporting production of the NC processing program is designed so as to enable a user to set or change installation information about each tool considering processed goods to be processed, a characteristic of a machine tool, and the like.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, the tool management image 100 of the software for supporting production of the NC processing program is divided into respective columns, and is displayed with a number 101 of a tool post at which a tool is installed, the type 102 of tool, a tool name 103, a substitution application ranking 104 of a substitutable tool, an X-axis overhang 105, an Y-axis overhang 106, a nose radius 107 of a tool, a cutting knife direction 108, a cutting knife angle 109, a tool angle 110, and a cutting knife length 111. Display values of the respective columns of some items may be changed into and displayed with values, which may represent the respective tool according to the type of tool.
In the meantime, the tool management image 100 of the general software for supporting production of the NC processing program simply provides values of respective items of inherent tool information and installation information about tools required for writing the NC program in a form of a list or a sheet. The tool management image 100 is implemented so that a user selects each item, of which a correction is required, and directly inputs the selected item through a key. The tool management image 100 has a problem in that it is difficult for a user to intuitively recognize a mounting state of a tool even though the tool management image 100 has a function of providing all of the information about necessary tools, and enabling a user to appropriately change items, which need to be changed according to various conditions. Further, the tool management image 100 has a problem in that convenience in terms of a management is not high because a user needs to select a tool, of which a change is required, and set or correct every number of a corresponding post when mounting or detaching a tool, and changing a location of the tool.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.